A Bela e A Fera
by teteka-chan
Summary: Série de fics 'As Crônicas de Fairy Tail'.Gazzille sempre a achará bela,por mais que não queira admitir.


As Crônicas de Fairy Tail

**A Bela & A Fera  
><strong>  
><em>Sentimentos são<br>Fáceis de mudar  
>Mesmo entre quem<br>Não ve que alguém  
>Pode ser seu par<em>

Ele só podia estar ficando louco. essa era a unica resposta satisfatória que encontrava no momento. O dragon slayer estava confuso, havia se voluntariado a ajudar aquela baixinha e pra que? só pra participar da prova de rank S? 'não, definitivamente não é só pelo desafio', refletiu enquanto via a jovem de cabelos azuis debaixo de um carvalho, com os olhos encantadoramente castanhos presos a um livro maior que ela mesma.  
>Ele suspirou pesadamente, ela era muito pequena pra enfrentar os desafios de uma mago rank S.<p>

_Basta um olhar  
>Que o outro não espera<br>Para assustar  
>E até perturbar<br>_

Ela desviou o olhar do livro e encarou o mago, como se de repente desse conta de sua presença, e sorriu comprimentando-o.  
>Levy -bom dia Gazille.<br>Ele se assustou, se dando conta que já chegara próximo o suficiente para ver que o livro que ela lia era uma espécie de Dicionario. Retrucou um 'bom dia', enquanto ela fexava o livro e se alongava.  
>Levy -E então? o que faremos hoje? falta só 3 dias pras provas. -falou animadamente.<br>Como ela podia se sentir tão confortavel na presença dele? Como, depois de tudo que ele fez, ela podia confiar nele? Qualquer um sabia que eles era incompativeis, de todas as formas.  
>Ela usava a magia delicada das palavras,ele a temida magia de dragon slayer. Ela era fraca, bondosa, era forte, cruel...um verdadeiro monstro.<p>

_Mesmo a Bela e a Fera  
><em>

Os olhos vermelhos acompanhavam os movimentos fluidos da menina, enquanto ela praticava com Panterlily. A gata assumia a sua forma guerreira e lutava contra a jovem, investindo muitas vezes pelo céu. Levi não conseguia acompanhar muito bem o ritimo da batalha, se defendia muito e atacava pouco. Ele suspirou, ela não havia sido feita para lutas.  
>Levi se desviou de mais um golpe, porém foi pega de raspão e se desequilibrou. Caiu de bunda no chão, e perdeu a faixa que prendia as melenas azuis.<p>

_Sentimento assim  
>Sempre é uma surpresa<br>Quando ele vem  
>Nada o detêm<br>É uma chama acesa  
><em>

Ele logo se levantou, tentando controlar o impeto de correr até ela e ver se ela tinha se macucado muito. pegou a faixa de cabelo dela, que havia voado pra perto dele, e foi calmamente até a jovem que estava vermelha de vergonha.  
>Gazi -deveria usar o seu tamanho ao seu favor, camarãozinha, e não ficar pulando toda a hora. -resmungou com um sorriso zombeteiro, enquanto oferecia a mão pra ela levantar.<br>Levy -falar é muito fácil. -respondeu, enquanto aceitava a ajuda-obriga...da. -agradeceu, porém acabou por ficar ainda mais vermelha do que antes, devido a aproximação dos corpos.

_Sentimentos vem  
>Para nos trazer<br>Novas sensações  
>Doces emoções<br>E um novo prazer  
><em>

Ele apenas ficou lá, junto com ela, ambos sem saber o que fazer. Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando soltar algum comentario que ajudasse, porém todo o comentario parecia sumir antes de alcançar a garganta que, de repente, estava muito seca. Ele sentia, sem aproximar o nariz , o doce aroma das melenas azuis. Gazille ficou estático, sem nenhuma reação , quando a viu levantar o olhar e seus olhos castanhos encararam profundamente os seus.  
>Então, ele fez a unica coisa que lhe pareceu levemente certo. Desviou o olhar e pegou o braço dela.<br>Gazi -pelo visto, se machucou. É melhor terminar o treino por hoje. -falou, não encarando o olhar dela em nenhum momento. -vá pra casa, e trate desse machucado...os arranhões da panterlily costumam ser os piores de tratar. -e dizendo isso, foi embora junto com a pequena panterlily.

_E numa estação  
>Como a primavera<br>Sentimentos são  
>Como uma canção<br>Para a Bela e a Fera  
><em>

Já em casa, ele se sentou no beiral da janela olhando para as trevas noturnas. Como foi idiota! Não podia permitir que algo assim acontecesse. Passou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos,enquanto olhava distraido pra faixa de cabelo da garota. Saiu tão apressado que havia esquecido de devolver a bendita faixa! o que tava acontecido com ele? Ele...Ele quase a havia beijado! Não que ele não quisesse, mas em seu intimo ele sabia que era errado. Gazille a fez sofrer, temia que a fizesse sofrer novamente. Não tinha o direito de ama-la... Não depois de tudo que havia feito.  
>Lily -e então?-a gata chamou a sua atenção, sentando ao seu lado na janela.<br>Gazi -'e então' o que?-resmungou.  
>Lily -oras, ficar fugindo não é o seu estilo Gazille-retrucou, balançando a cauda.-você gosta dela, tudo bem. Ela também gosta de você.-explicou como se fosse 2+2.<br>Panterlily não se assustou quando ele deu um soco de frustação na parede ao lado...'tão previsivel...'pensou, enquanto via seu dono pular a janela, em direção a rua resmungando um 'vou dar uma volta'. Ela sabia onde ele ia dar uma volta, afinal ele não era do tipo de pessoa que ficava perambulando com uma faixa amarela na rua.

_Sentimentos são  
>Como uma canção<br>Para a Bela e a Fera_

Levy acordou de repente. Assustada com mais um pesadelo, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer durante as provas de Rank S e, constantemente, tinha sonhos assustadores com tal teste. Ela acendeu o abajur e se sentou. Respirou devagar, tentando se acalmar, e olhou para as cortinas brancas que balançavam ao sabor do vento. Levantou uma sobrancelha, não costumava dormir com a janela aberta. Levantou-se pra fechá-la, porém algo lhe chamou a atenção, desviou o olhar para a mesinha de cabeceira e viu a sua faixa de cabelo cuidadosamente dobrada.  
>Ela sorriu, pegou a faixa e foi até a janela, com esperança de ver seu parceiro.<br>Não o encontrou, porém ficou mais um tempo na janela, sentindo o vento acariciar-lhe o rosto. Voltou pra cama, decidindo que era hora de mudar de habito... Dormir com a janela aberta, agora, lhe parecia uma idéia muito agradável.

* * *

><p>OI GENTEEEEEEE!<br>bom,essa é uma nova série de songfics q to lançando,'As cronicas de fairy tail', espero que tenham gostado! n.n  
>enfim,vou escrever songfics com as musicas da Disney e os casais de fairy Tail!(love!)S2<br>então,se vcs tiverem ideias de casais e musicas(pq,cá ente nós, são muitas musicas e muitos casais) vcs podem mandar as ideias pelas reviews!eu leio todas gente,só me embolo na hora de responder... X.x  
>Mas,com ou sem ideias,comentem!isso ajuda mto! n.n<br>beijão galera!fui!


End file.
